1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tower-like transfer device in which a transfer device for transferring freshly mixed concrete or the like is installed and of which integration and erection, and disintegration and removal are facilitated.
2. Discussion of the Background
There has been known a construction process in which in building a high structure standing on a comparatively narrow area, for example, a chimney, a silo made of concrete or the like, a mold frame for feeding concrete is constructed on a concrete structure which has been successively formed and cured step by step. According to the construction process of such a structure, various devices for forming the mold frame and for feeding concrete are installed on the concrete structure which has been successively formulated and cured step by step while successively relocating their positions.
Typically, a tower crane is installed at a position along the constructed structure whereby various operations of transferring various base materials, formulation of the mold frame and the like are executed.
However, in constructing a high structure by such a process, it is necessary that the operation is executed successively by providing a sufficient curing time period respectively after feeding concrete and it is necessary to successively execute the relocation of the mold frame for feeding concrete and of various operational devices with respect to the concrete structure which is successively formulated and cured.
Furthermore, in building a high concrete structures such as a chimney, a silo or the like by using a tower crane, it is difficult to set the mold frame for feeding concrete and remove the mold frame after curing concrete and it is difficult to smoothly feed concrete to the mold frame. In extending the tower, it has been necessary to attach successively tower constituent members onto the top end portion of the tower. Therefore, a bucket lifting means such as a winch or the like cannot be installed onto the top portion of the tower.